Déjame Cuidar De Tí
by Ame Darknight
Summary: Pareja poco común, más bien, NADA COMÚN. Toma lugar entre el capítulo 23 y 24 y puede que lastime ciertas sensibiliades. Destrúyanme XD.


**"Déjame Cuidar de ti..."**

-Misato…-

_-…diré las palabras que no fui capaz de pronunciar hace ocho años. Katsuragi, la verdad está contigo…-_

~click

Misato movió lentamente la cabeza para enfocar a Shinji, que la observaba de pie en la puerta.

-Basta… por favor…- suplicó el chico, el temor latente en cada una de sus palabras, haciendo parecer que estaba molesto.

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde la muerte de Kaji y Asuka estaba hospitalizada en las instalaciones de NERV. Nunca en más de un año que llevaba de vida ahí, había sentido el apartamento tan desolado y frío. Incluso Pen² prefería pasar el día encerrado en la nevera antes que tener que verle la cara a cualquiera de sus compañeros de habitación.

La estratega era lo último cercano a un amigo que le quedaba a Shinji, y de un tiempo para acá lo único que hacía era pasar el día ahogada en alcohol y repitiendo una y otra vez el último mensaje que había dejado el difunto espía en la contestadora.

No, era demasiado. Para ella y sobre todo para Shinji, que sabía que si no tenía una conversación común con alguien pronto, terminaría por enloquecer el también.

¿Ayanami? No, no después de lo que les había mostrado Ritsuko.

-Llamaron del trabajo… dicen que tienes que presentarte ya si no quieres perder tu empleo…-

Ella rió ausentemente y algunos mechones desordenados le cayeron sobre los ojos. Sólo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo llevaba sin bañarse, sin comer. –No pueden…- la mitad de su voz quedaba ahogada en el brazo que tenía enfrente. –no hay caso, aún si fuera no hay trabajo, mejor para ellos si no tienen que soportar a la ex-amante del espía que casi los destruye, lloriqueando por las instalaciones todo el día…-

Shinji apretó los puños, estaba molesto y se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada por la mujer que durante tantas ocasiones antes lo había animado y apoyado.

Y también se sentía culpable. Después de la muerte de Ayanami, cuando ella había tratado de reconfortarlo, él se había cerrado y prácticamente la había corrido a gritos de su habitación. ¿Pero qué quería que hiciera? Estaba muy mal en esos momentos. Acababa de perder a un ser querido, y eso que en ese momento no le habían informado aún de todo el asunto del Dummy Plug System.

En el momento en que vio que ella extendía el brazo para reproducir el mensaje una vez más, se acercó y le detuvo la mano, fuerte.

La mujer, que definitivamente no se esperaba esto, dudó unos instantes antes de zafarse y mirarlo con unos ojos llenos de dolor y confusión. -¿Qué haces?-

-Ya basta.- dijo firmemente, esta vez, molesto de verdad. –Deja de encerrarte, deja de autotorturarte y de culparte por algo que nada tuvo que ver contigo.-

-¿Tú qué sabes? Dime- esta vez su mirada era de rencor. –No eres nadie para venirme con esas. Tú también fuiste el culpable de la muerte de Rei después de todo.

Ese fue un golpe bajo para Shinji. Ella sabía que Shinji amaba a la piloto del EVA-00 y se había aprovechado de la situación para echarle en cara que si él hubiera sido lo suficientemente hábil, si él no hubiera sido un cobarde como siempre, hubiera podido salvar la vida de Rei.

-¡No fue culpa mía! ¡No fue culpa mía ni tuya! ¡Además, tú tampoco tienes ningún derecho a reprocharme cuando tu relación no era más que sexo esporádico!-

Hubiera continuado de no ser por el súbito ardor que empezó a sentir en su mejilla izquierda. La tocó con la mano y comprobó que la temperatura se había elevado, no sólo debido al coraje, sino también al golpe.

Las lágrimas que habían estado agolpándose en sus ojos comenzaron a brotar libremente a causa del dolor y la furia.

Lo había golpeado.

Ella, que había sido casi una madre para él, la mujer que tanto lo había cuidado y apoyado, acababa de atestarle la bofetada más fuerte que había sentido en sus quince años de vida.

-Idiota.- Misato ya estaba de pie, mirándolo con crueldad, pero también llorando. -¿Cómo te atreves? Tú no sabes… ¡No sabes nada!-

Aunque la verdad, es que las palabras de Shinji también habían sido como agujas perforándole el corazón. Jamás pudo tener una conversación seria con Kaji al respecto… jamás había sabido si de verdad tenían una relación o si las cosas continuaban como ocho años atrás.

Shinji levantó la mirada para verla, aún sosteniéndose la mejilla. –Perfecto. Excelente. Entonces muérete. ¡Muérete como todos! ¡Es lo mejor que podrías hacer!- y sin decir más salió de la habitación azotando la puerta.

La mujer miró ausentemente la mano con la que había abofeteado al joven piloto y sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar con más sentimiento. 

-No sabes nada… nada…-

_________________

El Third Children había dormido todo el resto del día. Era lo que siempre hacía cuando se deprimía y, después de todo no pensaba asistir a clases el día siguiente. Ni el siguiente ni el resto del curso. Si Misato que tenía treinta años se evadía tan cómodamente de sus problemas, ¿por qué él no iba a hacerlo?

A decir verdad, hubiera permanecido el resto de sus días encerrado en esa habitación de no ser por los ruidos que lo despertaron.

Lo primero que pensó fue que alguien, aprovechando la situación, se había metido a robar.

Bien, al fin y al cabo todo lo que podían llevarse eran cosas de Misato, para él lo único de valor era su walkman, su cello y las cosas que Kensuke y Tohji le habían dejado antes de mudarse.

Pero esa idea, se vio rápidamente apartada de su mente cuando cierto aroma a comida se coló por las rendijas de la puerta corrediza. ¿Quién diablos estaba cocinando? En esa casa los únicos que sabían encender la estufa eran él y Asuka…

Asuka.

-¡Asuka!- abrió la puerta desesperadamente, esperando encontrarse con los familiares mechones pelirrojos y la voz estridente de la alemana insultándolo por alguna tontería.

Pero no fue así.

-¿Shinji-kun? ¡Buenos días!- risas.

El chico no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Esa que estaba ahí de pie era Misato, con su cabello en una coleta alta como de costumbre y el típico atuendo de "llegué a casa, no me jodan con uniformes de trabajo" que consistía en unos gastados shorts de mezclilla y una reveladora camisita sin mangas.

-¿Mi—Misato-san…?- la pregunta salio por inercia.

-¡Pues claro! ¿A quién más esperabas? ¿Al subcomandante Fuyutsuki?-

Al escuchar su risa una vez más, se sintió transportado. A los primeros días que había pasado en ese apartamento, cuando la situación era relativamente tranquila. Antes de que Asuka y Kaji llegaran.

-¿Qué… qué haces…?- se frotó los ojos, para cerciorarse de que era cierto lo que veía.

-Pues…- Misato se llevó la mano detrás de la cabeza, sonriendo inocentemente –quería darte una sorpresa haciendo la cena, pero pues, tú sabes que a mi eso de la cocina no se me da muy bien y pues…-

-¿Ayudo?-

-¡Sisisisisisi! ¡Por favor!- suplicó ella. No cabe duda que esa clase de actitudes eran las que la hacían verse como una joven de diecisiete años o menos en lugar de los treinta que en realidad tenía.

Una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en su rostro sin que él se diera cuenta. Una sonrisa de esas que no recordaba haber esbozado desde hace mucho. -¡De acuerdo!- se fue directo a la cocina para ver que sustancia venenosa estaba preparando su tutora en esta ocasión.

Cenaron, rieron y bromearon, discutieron y todo como en los viejos tiempos.

Shinji aún no estaba seguro de que estuviera despierto, pero no le importaba. Aún si esto era un sueño, era muchísimo mejor que estar todo el día preocupándose por Misato que no había probado alimento, por Asuka que todavía seguía internada o por Ayanami que prácticamente había desaparecido del mapa y que sólo veía fugazmente en las pruebas de sincronización.

-¡¡Aaaaaahhh!! ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que las cervezas y el aire acondicionado son dos de las más grandes aportaciones de la civilización humana al mundo?- rió Misato, luego de haberle dado un largísimo trago a su bebida enlatada.

Shinji rió. –Creo que si-

Misato le enseñó la lengua juguetonamente y se encogió de hombros antes de acabarse lo que le quedaba al envase de un trago e indicarle a Pen² que le alcanzara otra.

-Misato…-

-¿Mmh…?- tragó.

-¿Por qué?-

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, dándole a entender que no comprendía a qué se refería.

-¿Por qué hiciste esto? Es decir…-

-Ah…- lo interrumpió y desvió la mirada, algo apenada. –Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste hoy y… en todo lo que ha pasado. Tienes ya bastantes problemas y cosas de qué ocuparte como para que encima tengas que soportar a una mujer esquizofrénica que no para de escuchar mensajes de su novio muerto…- soltó una risita algo nerviosa.

Shinji se mordió los labios. No estaba seguro de qué es lo que podía decirle ahora. Tragó saliva y respiró hondo.

-Lo siento…- salió, natural, sin rebuscar. Una disculpa sincera, profunda. Del millón de veces que había pronunciado esas palabras en su vida, por una vez se sentían realmente auténticas.

Tan auténticas que incluso ella las percibió como algo honesto.

-No… discúlpame tú a mí… no debí decirte esas cosas… no debí pegarte…-

Shinji se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada, apenado. –Supongo que fue culpa de ambos...-

Misato respiró hondo, asintió y sonrió. –Bueno, sé que es imposible animarnos en estas circunstancias, pero al menos tratemos de despejarnos un poco-

Shinji asintió ausentemente, aún sin mirarla, pero no pudo hacer otra cosa que dirigirle una mirada confundida cuando sintió la mano de Misato acariciando la suya propia, que estaba sobre la mesa.

Ella, parecía no percatarse, seguía bebiendo como si nada.

-Mi—Misato...-

-¿Uh?- lo miró y parpadeó un par de veces. -¡Ah! Vaya, hasta que te comportas como un verdadero adolescente.- le guiñó un ojo al tiempo que le acercaba una lata de cerveza.

Shinji se quedó mirando el envase perplejo. –Pero... pero...-

-Oh vamos, es sólo cerveza Shinji-kun- apretó suavemente su mano.

El chico seguía examinando la lata sin estar muy seguro de qué hacer, y por fin, luego de pensarlo unos momentos, apartó su mano de la de Misato para acercarse la cerveza y destaparla.

-Oye, te propongo algo-

Shinji la miró.

-¡Quien acabe al último recoge la cocina!- y soltando una risita, se empinó la lata entera con la intención de beberse todo de un trago.

El third children abrió mucho los ojos, y luego, cuando por fin reaccionó, ya sentía el sabor amargo del líquido frío pasándole por la garganta.

No, no era la primera vez que Shinji bebía, pero la verdad es que nunca se había tomado cuatro latas de cerveza seguidas en un lapso de diez minutos.

Misato reía. Era difícil saber si estaba ebria o no, pero a Shinji le pareció que ya empezaba a arrastrar la lengua...

Eso, claro, a menos que Shinji ya estuviera escuchando mal.

-¡Lástima Shinji-kun! ¡Te falta practicar!- rió, de lo más divertida.

Shinji, torpemente y no muy complacido se puso de pie y empezó a recoger la mesa. –Tendré mi revancha un día de estos.-le sonrió a Misato, mientras esquivaba a Pen² en el trayecto a la cocina.

Ella suspiró hondamente mientras se destensaba por completo sobre la silla, la cabeza apoyada sobre el respaldo con los ojos cerrados.

Se sentía extrañamente bien, como hace mucho que no lo estaba. Si, era casi seguro que su estado fuera producto de las cantidades de alcohol que su organismo se encontraba asimilando, pero en el fondo de su mente escuchaba claramente su propia voz.

_"La última vez, fue antes de que regresara a tu vida, ¿cierto?" _risas _"¿qué significa esto? ¿que deberíamos alegrarnos de que no esté más y te ahorre tantas lágrimas y angustia?"_

Sacudió la cabeza. No podía ser eso. Si, era verdad que Ryohji le había traído muchas lágrimas y angustias, pero los buenos momentos hacían que todo eso hubiera valido la pena.

_"Bueno... ¿y qué tal si el jamás hubiera vuelto?",_ su propia voz inquirió de nuevo. _"¿A la cama de quien hubieras ido a meterte cuando estabas deprimida y necesitada de amor?"_

Apretó los ojos. No había nada más duro que negarse a uno mismo su propia realidad y ella lo estaba comprobando ahora. 

Sin cambiar de posición, Misato extendió la mano hasta la mesa, tanteando, sostuvo la última lata y se la empinó por completo.

Sentía pequeñas corrientes de cerveza escapársele por las comisuras de los labios, pero no se detuvo.

"Ritsuko te lo dijo cuando llegó, ¿recuerdas? Que no se te ocurriera aprovecharte de él... ¿Lo hubieras hecho si Kaji-kun no hubiera regresado a tu vida?"

Su mente reflejó la imagen de Shinji sonriendo y ella empezó a ahogarse con la cerveza. Tosiendo. Con las piernas empujó hacia atrás la silla para incorporarse.

-¡Misato! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede?-

Shinji, aún con las manos húmedas de haber estado lavando trastes se acercó corriendo. Misato estaba todavía tosiendo débilmente, sentada en el suelo.

-Misato, pensé que ya habíamos terminado el reto.- rió, y se sentó a un lado, limpiándole la cerveza del rostro con una servilleta.

Ella cerró los ojos al tacto. Eso que acababa de decirle su subconsciente era bastante perturbador.

-Des...descuida Shinji-kun- tenía la voz algo ronca por el esfuerzo de su garganta. –No fue nada...- sonrió, y ya estaba casi de pie cuando sus piernas la traicionaron.

-¡Misato!-

Hubo unos instantes de silencio que parecieron una eternidad, luego de que Shinji hubiera abrazado a Misato para evitar que se cayera al suelo.

Pero el piloto, tenía ese extraño don de acabar con las manos en los lugares menos oportunos... y justo  ahora, mientras una de sus manos la tenía sostenida del hombro, la otra le había quedado en una de las posteriores de la estratega.

Apenas reaccionó, empezó a tartamudear. –Lo—lo siento... yo no... perdón...-y enseguida trató de apartarse, más rojo que un tomate, pero Misato no lo soltó.

Shinji, que de todos modos ya había movido su mano, estaba completamente extrañado. –¿Mi—Misato-san...?-

-Sólo Misato... Shinji...-había sido un susurro contra su nuca y a Shinji le pareció escuchar algo quebrada la voz de la joven, pero su mente estaba demasiado nublada.

Katsuragi, apenas moviéndose, comenzó a acariciar ausentemente la espalda del chico, mientras le guiaba no una, sino ambas manos a Shinji al lugar donde habían estado antes.

-Misato...-Estaba totalmente desconcertado. –Estás... estás ebria...-pero antes de percatarse, él ya se encontraba devolviendo las caricias.

-Tú también...-rió una vez más, soltando el aliento contra su nuca y Shinji sintió su cuerpo entero estremecerse.

Las manos de ella, ahora estaban escudriñando por debajo de la camisa de Shinji, buscando la manera de sacársela, mientras él, como en un trance, seguía acariciando, haciendo el contacto más firme al sentir suaves manos de seda sobre su pecho.

Misato entonces se apartó un poco y sonrió, ausentemente. Se soltó el cabello y le sacó la camisa a Shinji sin titubear, para luego, abrazarlo y dejarse caer sobre la alfombra con él encima.

El chico, que ya estaba recuperando la conciencia, se incorporó un poco, negando. –No... no podemos...-

-Si... claro que podemos...-susurró y lo acercó de nuevo para besarle el cuello dulcemente.

Shinji ahogó un suspiro. Sintió que le tomaban las manos y las guiaban de nuevo, ahora a la cintura de Misato, pero se dio cuenta que no había nadie guiándolo cuando ella empezó a acariciarle el pecho de nuevo.

Los besos de ella eran tibios y de cuando en cuando húmedos. Y sus labios hicieron contacto justo en el momento en que Shinji empezaba a acariciar los pechos de ella por debajo de su camisita.

Fue un beso ávido, ardiente y desesperado. Nada parecido a los besos que Shinji había tenido antes con Mana o Asuka. Aquellas ocasiones habían sido cosas de niños jugando a ser mayores, retos... esto era algo real, la lengua de Misato revolviéndose con la suya le confirmaban que esto era cosa de adultos.

Antes de lo esperado, ambos estaban ya desnudos. Explorando incansablemente el cuerpo del otro con labios y manos. Probándose, conociéndose.

De cuando en cuando Misato le indicaba a Shinji, sin palabras, cómo y dónde tocar para hacer que ella suspirara de placer.

_"Es su primera vez..."_, entreabrió los ojos para verlo jadeando sobre ella mientras Misato jugueteaba con él entre sus manos.

_"Es su primera vez y es contigo..."_, y se sentía extrañamente satisfecha, porque ella se preocuparía por hacerlo sentir bien, seguro. Porque jamás había visto esas expresiones o escuchado esos gemidos estando con Kaji.

Y no pudo hacer mas que sonreír maternalmente cuando sintió sus manos mojadas con un líquido cálido. Shinji la miró, completamente apenado. Pero ella le indicó con la mirada que estaba bien, que no se preocupara.

Él necesitaba hacer algo para compensarla. Se sentiría culpable si no lograba que ella gozara al menos la mitad de lo que él, así que haciendo uso de todo su valor y acariciándole suavemente un pecho. Así, sin previo aviso, introdujo un par de dedos en ella.

Misato se arqueó por completo debajo de él. Quizá Shinji fuera apenas un niño, pero sabía cómo hacer las cosas igual que un adulto. Sus caderas se arqueaban inconscientemente intentando sentir más, y fue entonces que para su fortuna, Shinji introdujo un tercer dedo.

No fue mucho lo que restó luego de eso.

Descansaron en silencio unos instantes, él recargado en el pecho de ella.

-Shinji...-su voz era dulce al apartarle el flequillo del rostro. –Lo siento... si... si tú...-

Él sonrió y extendió una mano para acariciarle una mejilla. –Quiero seguir... si tú me lo permites, quiero que sigamos...-

Misato definitivamente no esperaba esa respuesta, lo miró perpleja y rió dulcemente al comprobar que aún en esas circunstancias, él era capaz de sonrojarse.

-Jamás había llegado tan lejos con nadie... y desde luego, jamás pensé que sería contigo con quien...-

-¿Te molesta...?

-No, ¡No! ¡Al contrario! Es... bueno, soñaba con Mana, con Ayanami e incluso con Asuka... y siempre había temido no saber cómo hacer las cosas o incomodarlas... pero contigo es distinto...-

-¿Distinto...?-había alcanzado un cajón con la mano y pronto desprendió un preservativo más de la tira.

-Si... es que... hay tanta confianza. Todo este tiempo has sido como una madre para mí... como una madre, una superior, una maestra... una hermana y una amiga... todo al mismo tiempo...-se estremeció al sentir los dedos de Misato poniéndole el preservativo. –Creo, que mi primera vez no podría ser mejor si fuera con alguien más...-

Hubo silencio.

Shinji por fin se atrevió a levantar la vista y pudo ver a Misato llorando.

-¿Dije algo...? Lo lamento... yo...-

Le cubrió los labios con un dedo mientras le sonreía. –Al contrario, muchas gracias...-Comenzó a acomodarse debajo suyo, suavemente. –Siento como si todo este tiempo yo no haya hecho más que abusar de ti... en todos los aspectos...-hizo una pausa para respirar cuando por fin el entró. –Cuando te dejaba con Asuka y yo me largaba toda la noche a embriagarme con Kaji... no he sido una buena madre... no he sido nada bueno para ti Shinji...-

Con los ojos cerrados sintió como los tiernos labios del piloto se posaban sobre cada una de las lágrimas que rodaban por su rostro. Él comenzaba a moverse muy levemente.

-Te amo Misato... te amo en todas las maneras posibles en que se puede amar a una mujer...-

Abrió los ojos castaños para encontrarse con los azules de él y no pudo hacer más que sonreír.

-Te amo Shinji, gracias por todo...-el ritmo haciéndose más y más intenso.

-Déjame cuidar de ti, ahora que él ya no está. Déjame cuidarte como tú has hecho conmigo hasta ahora...-fueron las últimas palabras que él pronunció antes de fundirse en un cálido beso con ella.

Esperando, que esto no fuera un sueño. Y que si lo era, no terminara jamás. 

_____________

Esto es todo culpa de Tsu y su mente enferma que pervierte a la mía y hace que me termine gustando todo... ~_~;; pero ea, creo que no fue tan bestia y hasta bonito quedó... ¿o no ^^U?.

Pues eso, Feliz Navidad Gemini-chan ^^. Felicitaciones y alabanzas a kyuuketsuki@iespana.es, amenaszas de muerte y similares a Tsu aka Kousei Mydell que fue la que me metió la idea en principio XP.

Evangelion y todos sus personajes traumados y enfermos no son míos, son de Anno Hideaki y Sadamoto Yoshiyuki.

Amén ^^.


End file.
